Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 2/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode begins with Chou and Momo in the hallway after class.) Chou: Hey, do you want to go look at the auditions again today? I think I heard about one you’d like today in class. (Momo is spaced out, unable to focus) Chou: Hey Momo, can you hear me? Momo: I’m sorry Chou, but I feel like I just need to know about that idol we saw at the type exam the other day. Chou: (surprised) You mean no one else has already told you about her yet? Momo: No, or at least I don’t think so anyway. Chou: (passionate) Alright then, it looks like I’m taking matters into my own hands. Momo, go back to our dorm room, and then prepare for some of the most valuable information that this academy can offer. (The scene switches to their dorm room, and Chou has a couple of magazines, as well as her Aikatsu phone, set on a small table in the middle.) Chou: Alright, are you ready for a lesson from the idol encyclopedia? Momo: Yes, Chou-sensei! Chou: (enthusiastically) Madeline Sycamore is the top idol of Polaris Academy. In other words, she’s the absolute best idol this academy has right now. She is also the Polaris Champion, but I’ll explain more on that later. Momo: Top idol? Chou: A top idol is the idol at the very first spot on the Aikatsu Ranking- A system that ranks every single idol in the system from top to bottom in order of skill level. There are several ways the ranking works- from class, to grade, to school, then to prefecture, and then in the entire country. Becoming a top idol is every idol’s goal! Momo: What do top idols do? Chou: Well, they use cards to do their idol work, just like you and me. But the thing is that they're a lot busier than the two of us put together. Anyway, I think I got too far off of the subject. Madeline is the top idol of the school and the prefecture. Momo: Oh! I thought of another question! What are Madeline’s idol types? Chou: Madeline is a Cute and Sexy type idol-but since she uses two types of cards equally, people call her a magical type idol. Momo: Huh? But I could’ve sworn I heard Kisaragi-sensei say that brands could only have one type. Chou: That’s usually true, but the headmaster designed a private brand for her that uses both types, but not in the same coord. Momo: The headmaster is a designer? Chou: He designs a private brand for Madeline known as Crystal Queen. Here are some of the coords from the brand, if you were wondering. Momo: Wow! All of these dresses look so pretty! I wish I could have a private brand of my own one day. Chou: And that’s not all that’s amazing about Madeline. She’s so good with her appeals, and is so popular, she is known by idol fans all over as the Aikatsu Princess, or even just Princess, for short. Momo: That’s incredible! Alright, now I’m going to try to become the top idol of the school too! Chou: Well, if you ever do, it’ll take a while. Madeline did become the top idol quickly, but- Momo: Hmm… what else do I need to get myself fired up? I know! Let’s go to one of her concerts soon! Chou: Well, there’s one at a stadium nearby we could go to later tonight. Momo: Yay! Let’s go, Chou! (The scene switches to the stadium at night, and Momo and Chou are wearing casual clothes.) Chou: It’s starting! (Madeline is onstage wearing the Blush Melody Coord. She waves to the audience for a little bit, and then the song, Starlight⋆Spotlight, starts) Kagayaku hikari watashi no supottoraito watashi wa kagayaki mitekudasai watashi wa anata no tame no tokubetsuna on'nanoko ni naritaidesu utsukushī yume wa, watakushiha ni naritai (Madeline’s aura begins to flow) monodesu watashi wa hoshizora no shita de utaimasu yo, (watashi jishin no hoshizora supottoraito) soshite, sugu ni watashi wa aratana takami ni tōtatsu shimasu (watashi no shōrai no yume) watashi ga ikitai basho e watashi wa jōshō mite kore wa watashi no atarashī monogataridesu watashi wa anata no atama wa, subete no kokoro no rēsusapuraizu de mawashite agemasu watashi ni anata no shōsan o ataete kudasai watashi wa toppu ni chikai idō suruto watashi wa anata no yume no kagayaki o tsukuritaidesu (Madeline performs a Sexy Flash) sā, sutēji ni watashi ni shitaga watashi sutāraito ⋆ supottoraito wa imadesu! (Momo is blushing, while Chou is cheering. The scene then switches to their dorm room, when they are both in their beds) Momo: (thinking) I wonder what Madeline is doing right now. Thank you for the wonderful concert, Madeline. I promise I’ll catch up to you soon. Category:Transcripts Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream!